


Memories

by themythicalgrandtheft



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Memories, Sad, Suicide, beatings, homophobic people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themythicalgrandtheft/pseuds/themythicalgrandtheft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the final thoughts Rhett has before he jumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_Link laughing, the sun dancing on his skin. He's glowing with exuberance while teenage Rhett pushes him in a stolen shopping cart down a small slope in the parking lot. Afternoon turning into evening. Golden sun on windblown hair. Link looking back, joy in his eyes. His arms spread, gliding through the air._

"I couldn't've been happier, Link."

_Their first kiss. In Rhett's Omega. Dusk trying to hide the dark blushes exploding on their faces. Both teens wanting more._

"It was so good, brother. It was so good to be with you."

_Fishing._

_Camping._

_Bonfires._

_Tender kisses._

_Rough ones._

_Road trips._

_Pranks._

_Farris wheel rides._

_Their first time together._

"I love you, Link."

_His dad beating the crap outta him._   
_"I didn't raise no faggot!"_

Rhett choked, tears falling.

_Coming home to the news that Link got beat to death by some collage boys in a back alley the nigh prior. "Fucking disgusting faggot." "You fucking deserve this."_

"..Link..."

These were his final thoughts before he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That happened.


End file.
